


Starts with an L

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Babies, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Happy Ending, Heart-to-Heart, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mpreg, Shotacon, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Comments: 46
Kudos: 5





	Starts with an L

Luke held onto the stuffed cat his mom had given him, following behind the supposed mad scientist. He was wearing a pair of overall shorts, and a black and yellow striped sweater, a colorful pattern to match the black clothes and white lab coat of the other. 

The two walked down into the basement of an old house, Luke had only followed him here because he was forced to. 

“This is it! You’re gonna help me try out this machine I made-!” Clive said, and Luke stared at him, before groaning in annoyance. “You’re  _ still  _ trying to make another time machine?!” 

“Don’t give me that! You saw what happened- it’s possible! They must have just- done the math wrong-”

“..” Luke stared down at the floor, “well if it goes wrong- don’t go making another robot-” 

“It won’t go wrong! I already tested it! I just … I saw something- and- I- I want you to see it too …” 

“...” Luke huffed, watching Clive as he opened the basement door. Whatever he’d seen had definitely left an impression if it had him trying to get Luke to experience it too. Usually Clive was protective, in a creepy- older brother kind of way. It wouldn’t make sense for him to put Luke in harm's way, so the machine probably did work … to some extent. 

Though Clive was bribing him to do this, he’d promised to give Luke back his other stuffed frog, the one he really liked, so- he clearly knew it was dangerous, maybe he just really needed Luke specifically for it to work?

At least Luke thought so, as he pushed past the textbooks and piles of scribbled notes and worked out solutions. There was a machine, well, it looked like a refrigerator with a bunch of buttons on it, but Clive was just trying to work with what he had. 

He opened it, and sure enough it was empty on the inside. “Get in-” Clive said, walking over to the table next to it. It was filled up with different levers and buttons, but .. Clive’s smile was all Luke could see. “I hope when you see it- you’re just as happy as I am …” Clive said, Giving Luke a rare, genuine smile. Luke just squinted at him, “this thing probably doesn’t even work! Does it?!” He yelled, “I have stuff to do so you better not be-!” 

“Yeah yeah yeah! This is much more important!” Clive shut the fridge, and Luke growled audibly. “Now- when you get there- try not to touch any people, or you’ll get sent right back-” He said, and Luke opened the door, “Hey! I wasn’t done talking!” 

Clive shut the door again, “Well- Good luck!” 

“Clive!!!” 

Luke burst through the fridge, almost immediately colliding with someone. They fell over, and Luke groaned, laying on the ground, tangled up with a strange man. “Ugh … professa’-?” He sat up, rubbing the spot where he’d hit his head on the floor. The man sat up, and Luke looked up at his face …

A scraggly beard, silver earring and familiar, dead, fish eyes. Though, now his expression looked a lot more confused than anything else. 

“.. Clive! Stop messing around! Why are you dressed like that! And what’s all over your face?!” Luke asked the man, who hadn’t said a word since he got here. He was just sitting there … Luke looked at him, moving off of his body so that the other could get up off the floor. Why were they in the kitchen? He looked towards the fridge, which was full of beer bottles and .. cake? 

“Uh-” Clive got up, and Luke looked at him, backing away as he fixed his clothes. He was dressed completely different, He looked nice, even though his outfit was a little plain. He had on a gray jacket, picking up a pair of black rimmed glasses off of the floor. His shirt was one of those graphic tees he had stowed away in his closet, and he was wearing jeans. “Did … did you get taller?” Luke asked him, and Clive adjusted his glasses, staring down at the boy. 

“ … who- are you?” He asked, kneeling down towards Luke, who backed up, picking up his cat. “It’s Luke! You know me! Don’t be stupid! Is- this some sort of joke?” Luke asked, suddenly a little scared. Clive smiled, and put a hand on the boy’s head, “Ohh- i see- did you dye your hair or something? Come on- you’re gonna be late for school-” Clive said, “You look just like your mom when he was your age though- you could have fooled me-” 

“What - what are you talking about?” Luke swatted his hand away, “I’m gonna tell the professa if you don’t start making sense! You’re- always messing with me!” 

“Daddy! Come onnn!!” another boy came around the corner, and Clive turned his head. Luke looked past him, seeing a boy with black hair and a pair of shades. 

“.. Sequel?” Clive looked over at him, and he was right, he did look just like Luke …

“Who’s that? Hey! You look like me!”

“...” Clive looked at Luke, and then at his son, and then back to Luke, with a genuinely confused look on his face. “I- what-” 

“It’s- it’s me … Clive?” Luke looked at him, and Clive had a sudden look of realization, “Ohh! You- you’re- from- oh man!” Clive laughed, “and I thought that stupid machine didn’t work! Wow- so- You’re really Luke- Oh wow you gotta see yourself now-” Clive said, “ stay here- I gotta take him to school-”

“Who’s that?” said the other boy, and Clive shook his head, “that’s my best friend! You already know him though-” 

“I do?” 

“Yup! Let’s get going before Lukey gets mad that i’m still here-”

Luke watched the two as they left … and he tried to piece together what was going on, but he just couldn’t. The longer he stood there in the kitchen though, the more familiar it looked … this was- this was definitely the abandoned house they used for all of their experiments, but- why’d it look so nice all of a sudden? 

The time machine must have worked … Luke looked down at the floor, that would explain why he came out of the fridge, but- then … 

He sat down on the floor, none of this was making any sense- and- How could that boy already know Luke? Best friends? What? 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke stood still as Clive gushed over him, squishing his face, messing with his hair, doting on him. “Ahh! It’s been so long since I’ve seen you this small!” He said. Luke just let him, there was something oddly weird about Clive being so nice to him, it was calming, plus … he wanted to know more about where he was. 

“So .. h-how old are you?” Luke asked, being held and rocked like a baby. The two hadn’t left the living room in a long while, the space was nice, decorated with lace tablecloths and coasters. Everything was pale blue and gray, a calming, minimalistic combination ..

“ well- I’m forty seven-” Clive said, “but- you’re just turning thirty seven- and you don’t look a day over twenty five-” 

“... y-you’re almost fifty years old!” Luke said, staring up at Clive, who nodded. “And i don’t have a single gray hair- it’s a little unfair- I was looking forward to that mature old man look-” 

“W-what are you talking about!” 

“Mm- nothing~” Clive said, squishing Luke in a hug, “I just can’t believe it worked! The time machine worked-! I’m a genius! Look at you!” 

“S-stop it! That tickles!” Luke whined, managing to squirm his way out of the grasp. Clive got up off the couch, “wait! Oh- you’re gonna love the backyard! I have to show you!” He said, motioning for Luke to follow him as he walked towards the kitchen again. The boy got off of the couch, trailing behind him as he heard the door open. The sound of chirping birds and the sudden heat of the outside caught him off guard, but … when he stepped past the door frame, and onto lush, green grass, he felt … an odd sense of joy. 

He looked out, seeing a neat, beautiful garden with a cute baby angel fountain in the middle. He walked along the stone path, following behind Clive, who was motioning to all of the flowers, telling Luke which ones were what. 

“And those are your bleeding hearts- you really love these things- and I think they look super cool-!” Clive said, “I helped dig all the holes- I'm really happy with how it came out! What do you think?” He asked, and Luke … walked over to the plant. He kneeled down on the grass in front of it, and reached out, barely touching it … it was so cute.

“I- i love these … y-you built me a garden?” 

“Hm? We made it together!” Clive proudly exclaimed. 

“We did? But- I hate you! You’re- annoying! And you’re always making fun of me! And- y-you almost killed me! Why would you do something so nice?!” 

“...” Clive shrugged, “the same reason Layton kept me around as his personal tech support-” 

“I don’t understand that either!” 

“And neither did I! And I still don’t! And i don’t really care either- It was all for the greater good-” 

“Greater good?” 

“Yeah! Doesn’t this seem like a happy ending to you?” Clive asked, and Luke started at him. He looked down ... and thought about it. Clive was … clean, he was happy, he had a nice place to live, and he was nice to people … he even had a family now, and by the looks of it, he was married. 

“I- I guess …” Luke sighed, and Clive grinned, before flinching as the back door opened. 

“Get your butt in here and clean up this kitchen! Honestly- if you spill something then you should get it up instead of waiting for me to do everything! Act your age!” 

Luke turned his head, seeing an angry looking someone with a broom. They had short cut hair, puffy cheeks, they were short, wearing an apron dress- 

“Is that- you have a maid?” Luke asked, and Clive … snorted. “Yup ..” 

“And who is that! Clive you can’t play with the neighborhood kids!” 

“I wasn’t!” 

“Then who is that!” 

“Come see!” Clive said, and the person dropped the broom, walking over. The closer he got, the more Luke felt like he recognized them … and then it hit him. 

“Honestly- you shouldn’t follow strange men around- especially this one- he’s dangerous-” the man said, looking down at Luke. His eyes went wide when he saw the stuffed cat … and he groaned. 

“Ohh god …”

“ Cool! Right?” Clive asked, putting his hand around the older Luke’s waist. He hummed, “yes- very cool- no go clean up the mess you made-” He said. 

Clive kissed his cheek, and Luke gasped, putting a hand over his mouth as Clive walked off, saying something about wanting to go somewhere later on. 

Luke stared down at himself, and vise versa … and smiled, “wow- I really am short …” He said with a happy grin. The younger boy pointed at him, “H-How could you! You were supposed to marry the professa’! How could you!” He said, face turning completely red. The elder just shook his head, “There’s a lot you just don’t understand yet-” 

“L-liar! Were you forced into it?! Is there a mind control device? I already made up my mind! There’s no way- there’s no way I’d ever!” Luke stopped, tearing up a little. “T-take me- to see the professa- right now!” 

“... do … do you really want to?” 

“...” Luke stared at himself in the eyes, and looked away, wiping his face. “I think- once you learn a little about what’s happening here- you won’t be so upset … I know it might be hard to believe, but I’m happy-” Luke smiled, “I’m really-  _ really  _ happy here-” 

“You can’t be!” Luke gripped his dress, “Cleaning up after that pig- I hate doing that!” 

“Well- I never said I love cleaning his messes up- but- it certainly does give me something to do- and I absolutely don’t mind doing it-” 

“N-no!” Luke huffed, “stop it- stop talking right now!” He demanded, before the other took his hands, a happy look on his face. “Would you like to have tea with me?” He asked, and Luke … nodded. He followed himself back into the house, “this can’t be real, Clive said if I touch anyone i’d be sent back-” 

“Yeah- I remember him saying that too-”

“Ah-?” 

“Mm- well- i’m you- after all- though- this situation isn’t playing out the exact same way it did for me- so I guess we’ve made sort of a time loop- I just wonder how you’ll respond to it in about twenty years-” he said, opening the kitchen door, walking right past Clive, who was tossing away the stuff that had spilled out of the fridge. 

“You mean … this is- twenty years later?” 

“Mmhmm- go on- sit- I’ve already made some tea- though- I wasn’t expecting you to be here today-” He said, sitting Luke down at their kitchen table. The boy sat up as straight as he could, but even then, he was sort of too small for their table. 

The older Luke poured him a cup of tea, in a really pretty cup, from a beautiful pot, and then sat down himself. Clive went outside, supposedly to take the now full trash to the side of the road. 

“...” Luke sighed, and picked up the cup, looking around the kitchen. It was nice, their table was glass, and it was beautiful, everything in here was so fancy, he couldn’t help but feel like he was somewhere he shouldn’t be. 

Well, he wasn’t supposed to be here, but it was more than that, this felt too unreal. 

“So- talk to me- do you like what I’ve done with the place?” the older Luke asked, and Luke looked around at all of his decorations … he stared into the cup, and sipped the liquid inside. “You- you had a baby?” He asked, and Luke chuckled. 

“Two of them!” and one more on the way-” 

“N-noo! With him?!” 

“Mm- he can’t keep his hands off of me-” 

“That’s- disgusting! I’m going to be sick!” 

“Aw- come now- it isn’t bad at all! Are you calling my children disgusting?” 

“N-no! I just-”

“And that’s no way to talk to someone- I chose this- you don’t have to be so rude-”

“Ah- you’re scolding me? I thought we were on the same team!”

“I dunno- are we?” The older Luke raised his eyebrows, and Luke turned completely red. “It’s just- I can’t imagine him .. and me- ugh .. no way ..” Luke said, “I always- I thought- my first time would be with the professa- and-” 

“Oh- it was … but- if I can help it- i’d advise you steer clear of him.” The elder said, rubbing his finger around the rim of the glass. Luke looked up at him as he sat there, he seemed sort of … mournful. “When I was little, I used to love that man with my entire heart- I wanted to show him the world … I’m not sure if telling you this will cause me to disappear or- something strange like that- but-” Luke sighed. “He isn’t- as good of a choice as we think he is- and I’d much rather you not get your heart broken … but even if you don’t listen to me- I’m sure things will turn out just fine-” he said, and Luke glared at him. “No- no way- you can’t be serious- the professor is a respectable gentleman!”

“Yes .. yes he is … and that’s why- he’d never tell you something so sad- until it’s too late- and he’s gone ..” Luke said. 

“.. i don’t understand-” 

“... mm- by the time you turn fifteen … he will have contracted a disease, and- sadly- he’s going to pass away, only a short year after you’ve already been … deflowered … he won’t tell you it’s going to happen, but it crushed me in more ways than I can even be bothered to think about, and sometimes, I regret ever letting him touch me in that way- I wish to death that i’d saved it for someone who I could share everything else with- including my first time-” He said.

Luke … looked down, “it can’t- you’re lying-” 

“Now- why on earth would I lie to you? Wouldn’t I want the best for myself? I do- and I want you to be happy- I want you to live a life with no regrets, I want you to be able to say you’re a hundred percent satisfied, and you have no reason for a stupid time machine- I want it all to be over … because if I was capable of making one …”

“Don’t- don’t say it- I get it-” Luke said, finishing off his cup. He felt awful, so- the professor is going to die? No way- 

“But … Clive has always been there for me- he’s reliable- and I know what you’re thinking- and yeah- he doesn’t get any smarter …” the older Luke smiled, and Luke blushed. The boy sighed, “but you like him anyways … even though he’s so stupid? And annoying?” 

“I happen to think he’s quite cute sometimes-”

“Oh come on- cute?” Luke whined, “now you’re just embarrassing me-” 

The other boy giggled, “come on! You don’t think he’s at least a little cute sometimes?” 

“No way!”

“Ah~ You’re lying~” 

“I’m not! He’s- gross! And he picks his nose!” 

“Mm- but don’t you pick your nose?” 

“I do not!” Luke said, turning completely red. “Ah- denial ..” 

“Hush- you-” The small boy got up from the table, “I think i’ve seen enough- he probably doesn’t even care about you- he probably tricked you-” 

“Oh? You think so?” The elder boy drank a little of his tea, and the door opened. Luke nodded, and flinched as his older self suddenly fell from the chair with a loud groan. 

“It hurts! It hurtss!!” He curled up, holding his stomach. Clive ran over, “what happened!? Did you fall?!” He asked, and Luke … stared at the two. Clive picked Luke up, and the man groaned, wrapping his arms around the other’s shoulders. “My legs- and my stomach- I think- the baby-” 

“B- wha- it’s only been a month!” 

“I think- it’s- gonna be really cute- ohhh~” Luke faked a groan, and Clive sighed. “Don’t- mess with me like that-” he huffed, setting Luke back down in the chair. Luke just grinned, “did I scare you?” 

“You gave me a heart attack- are you serious?” 

“Hehehe-” Luke flashed himself with a mischievous grin, and the boy just stared at them. “What were you two talking about?” Clive asked, and Luke sighed, “oh nothing- Luke was just saying he really likes the garden- and he wanted to know if he could hold the baby” 

“Really?” Clive asked, and Luke looked up at him, not even getting a choice as the other Luke pushed him off, “yes- yes- go on now- i’m sure you’ll find it all very interesting-” 

“B-but-” Luke said, before giving up, following Clive into the house. “I can’t believe you’re not weirded out- or- you don’t hate me for this or something-” Clive said, and Luke looked up at him, watching as he walked up the stairs. 

“Wha?” 

“I mean- I thought- you’d be upset- I know you really liked that old man or something ..” 

“Uh- … I- I guess …” Luke sighed, “some things just aren’t meant to be-”

“Yeah- but-” Clive stopped at the top of the stairs. “It might sound stupid coming from me- but- just because something doesn’t end up how you want it to- that doesn’t mean it’s bad …” He pressed his finger to his lips, signaling Luke to stay quiet. 

He opened the door, and Luke … shakily walked forward with him, nervous to high hell as Clive reached into a crib, pulling out a little baby. It was so .. tiny, but for some reason, Luke felt his heart break seeing Clive hold it. He walked over to a chair in the corner of the room, and sat down. 

Luke walked over to him, and Clive motioned for him to sit …

“Hmf-” Luke got up onto his lap, sitting down, feeling a little embarrassed as Clive handed him the baby. It was a tiny little thing with a tuft of curled hair on the top of it’s head, sucking on a pacifier. It’s eyes were shut tight, and it’s little hands were balled up. Luke smiled, unable to believe he’d ever make something like this. 

“When the first one was born, I was terrified-” Clive said, and Luke huffed, “as always- you coward- I can’t believe everything ended up this way- how awful ..”

“Awful?” Clive asked, and Luke tensed, “i just- it’s … nothing …” 

“...” Clive smiled, “what? You don’t think I’d make a good dad?” 

“No way- you can barely take care of yourself-” 

“Ehh- but I learned a little~ besides, there’s more to raising kids than just- taking care of them- I love my babies- I don’t know what i’d do if something happened to them- or I couldn’t be there for them … when Sequel was born- I swore i’d be a better person from that point on- I even stopped smoking .. I wanna live long- so I can be with them-” Clive said, putting his hand on Luke’s head. “And in the end, when i finally do go, I don’t want it to be anything like what I went through as a kid, I want it to be happy … and I want you to be happy too-” 

“...”

“Are you- crying?” 

“N-no! Stupid! I’m just …” Luke bit his lip, hugging the baby to his chest. “I just- I’m sorry …” 

“Huh? Oh- no no! It’s- my fault for talking like that- I shouldn’t have said any of that stuff-” Clive nervously laughed, and Luke shook his head, “I just never thought you could be so nice- I see now- how this all could be possible- but it’s a lot to take in- so i'm just- a little emotional ..” Luke said with a sigh. Clive smiled … he nodded, “you wanna know something else?” Clive asked, and Luke sniffled, wiping his eyes. “Hm?” 

“For a long time- I never knew how to tell you this- but … you remember that stuffed frog I stole from you?” 

“.. mr Webber?” 

“Y-yeah- I- uh- well … I put it in my room- next to this book where I write down all of the stuff I think about- I think you should read it sometime … I never did get around to giving it back, but- i’d like to-” 

“Y-you want me to read your diary??” 

“Well- it’s a little embarrassing but- I can’t imagine not doing everything I can to give myself this future- I’m just looking out for past me- cause we both know that guy can’t do anything on his own ..”

“... y-you like me?” Luke asked, and Clive chuckled. 

“Are you kidding me? I love you-” 

“...” Luke sat there, laying back against Clive’s chest. He looked down at the baby, and for some reason, it made him smile. He felt butterflies in his stomach, and he was excited. 

_ I get to live in this dream house, and I have these cute babies, and I even get married to a hot guy … _

Wait- Clive isn’t hot- is he?

Luke looked at him, and He smiled, “what?”

“I- i wasn’t!” Luke said, and Clive just tilted his head, “wasn’t what?”

“.. n-nothing- I think I’ve seen enough ..” He said, and Clive nodded. 

  
“Hey- why’d you name that boy from before- Sequel?” 

“.. oh-” Clive grinned, “I wanted to name him “Clive part two” but you wouldn’t let me- so we settled on Sequel ..” 

“... oh god-” Luke shook his head, and Clive laughed, “I always wanted to know how you’d react-” 

“Shut up …” Luke mumbled, before feeling himself sink back into Clive. He looked down, and gasped, his body was turning transparent, was he about to disappear? He got up, and set the baby down in Clive’s arms, backing away from him. 

“Oh- I guess- this is goodbye? Hey! Do me a favor- can you tell the old me to get out more? My back hurts like- all the time now- make him work out or something-” 

“A-ah- I-” Luke nodded, “I’ll make sure he’s okay-” 

“Thank you-” Clive said, looking up as the door opened. 

His Luke looked around, seemingly confused. He scratched his head, “where’d I go?” He asked, and Clive shrugged, “back to the past I guess-”

“Oh …” Luke walked over to him, taking the baby from his arms. He put it back in it’s crib, and put himself in Clive’s arms instead. He nuzzled him, and Clive kissed his cheek, “do you think we’re gonna disappear now?” He asked, and Luke shrugged. “I think it’ll be fine-” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke pushed open Clive’s room door, flinching as he saw the other, with the book in his hand. He’d come to his apartment, and let himself in, thinking he could just get in and get out as quick as he could but … 

“Who let you in?” Clive said, opening a drawer, shoving the book inside. 

Luke huffed, “You have my frog!” 

“.. ohh- right-” Clive opened the drawer, and pulled it out, tossing it over at him. Luke caught it, fumbling with the plush toy for a second before looking at Clive. “So! How was it? I thought it was pretty cool!” 

“...” Luke huffed, “you mean- the stupid time machine?” 

“Yeah-!” 

“...” Luke looked away, “do you- really think it was cool? You actually liked it?” 

“Well- I mean- yeah- I thought the future seemed really beautiful-”

Luke smiled, “I guess .. so- does that mean- y-you actually like me?” He asked, feeling those butterflies come back. He couldn’t wait to get started, actually, having a boyfriend closer to his age, even if he was still much older. Not only that but … Luke guessed he was kind of cute.

“what?” Clive asked, completely lost.

“..” Luke turned red, “I mean- in the future- y-you know?” 

“Yeah- the sky scrapers and new technology was cool- right? Oh! Especially new London- it was full of actual hoverboards! And not that stupid scooter thing! To think forty years from now- we get that far!”

“S-so you didn’t see the-” Luke stared at him, before covering his face, and shuffling away. 

He couldn’t believe- he almost just told Clive he liked him-

Wait- since when did he like him!?

He doesn’t! Gross! yuck!

“.. ugh-” Luke looked down, “ … I’m gonna go see the professa’ but … y-you should- take care of yourself-” Luke said, and Clive just looked at him …

“Stop- staring at me!” Luke yelled, before running off. Clive just stood there for a few more seconds, before looking down at his dresser, wondering … did Luke- like him or something? He never thought about the boy like that but … he looked down, well, Luke was pretty cute. 

He could sort of see it working out ...


End file.
